Ronald and Violet- A Romance!
by CommanderPeepidot
Summary: An intentionally bad fanfiction written in the spirit of My Immortal, attempted to be passed off as the legitimate result of an attempt to write a fanfiction. Rated T just in case.
1. Dark Times

Hi, guys! Welcome 2 my first fanfic 4 HP! I'm glad you want 2 read it. I showed it 2 my BFF4EVER n she did not want to read it. Plz don't flame! Enjoy!

My name is Violet Hailstorm Evergreen. This was my first year at Hogwarts. I was in Gryffindor and I was a Half-Blood. My dad's a muggle. My mom's a witch. It was a bit of a nasty shock when he found out.

I was in the Gryffindor common room with Harry Potter, Hermione Granger, and Ronald Weasley, a trio of second years. We were playing a game of Spin the Bottle, with Harry spinning the bottle using his wand.

The school day was over, so we had changed for the night. I was wearing a sea foam green sweater with lavender checkers and an orange collar. The sweater also had any orange trim at the bottom and one on each cuff. My pants were large and baggy, with a pattern of red and gold paisley. My beautiful, long brown hair was pulled back in a ponytail with a sea green foam green ribbon. Its long tails fell down my back and onto the floor of the common room. I was wearing gold-colored slippers with a red fuzzy trim, and my socks were the color of freshly bloomed lilacs.

Harry's wand pulsed as the bottle spun at rapid speed. It landed between Ronald and me. Harry beamed. Hermione let out an audible growl.

"Should we, perhaps, maybe, kiss? That is, if you want to..." I blushed sheepishly.

"I would love to kiss you..." Ronald whispered, "But in my family, it is tradition to change someone's hair color instead of kissing them!"

Ronald pointed his wand at my head.

"Ria Redneval Stelio!"

I saw my dirt-colored hair slowly melt into a beautiful lavender, the same shade of lavender on my sweater.

"Yes!" Harry shouted. We all stared at Harry awkwardly. He blushed a luminescent blush.

"How could you have possibly cast that spell properly, Ron?" Hermione asked. "I was practicing that spell throughout all of last year and you got it right on the first time!"

"Perhaps my love was what did the trick," Ronald smiled a coy smile. "You've never loved anyone, Hermione."

Hermione screamed. She stormed off toward the girls' dormitory. Harry waved goodbye to her, but she didn't look at him, or any of us for that matter.

"Oh no!" Harry frowned forelorningly. "Now that Hermione is gone, there's no point to spinning the bottle! Whatever shall I do now? After this experience, none of my OTPs will be willing to spin the bottle ever again!"

Harry walked out of the common room, lime green tears in his eyes. Where his tears fell, they burnt through the floor like acid.

"Why doesn't Weasley-Senpai notice me?" Hermione wondered. "I have been showing him signs of affection for the past year, but here we are, on the first day of our second school year, and he falls for one of the first-years! You would need a love potion to get through to him!"

"Perhaps I could help you get one..." said a meek voice.

"Finally, you're here!" Hermione gasped. "Thank you for stopping by...

...

...Draco."

OMG what is going on between Draco and Hermione! Will they get a love potion? What's Harry's other OTP? Find out next time on Ronald and Violet~ A Romance!


	2. From Bad To Worse

**OMG I M so glad U like my story! 2 reviews! OMG! PLZ try 2 leave more rebiews and I cN upload more often!**

Roanld and I were issiting in transfiguration class. We had changed into our robes, but I still had a bow in my hair. A lot of people asked questions anout my hair, asking if I was a metamorphmagus. I told them I was not.

We were practicing turning quills into normal pelcils. I concentrated really hard on my quill, imagining the tip tr ning into lead. I opened my eyes and saw that it had turned into a pencil, but instead of an ersser, it had black feathers at the end. Ron saw that I had messed up my spell. He chuckled affectionately, then showed me his transfigured quill, or, rather, what was left of it. It had exploded.

Meanwhile, Harry and Hermione were practicing their transfiguration spells. Hermione had accidentally caused her quill to explode as well, and Harry only turned his quill pink. I noticed Draco Malfoy gazing longingly in Hermione's direction.

"Mister Malfoy, pay attention!" Professor McGonagall scolded. "Five points from Gryffindor!" (Oh yea I 4got 2 mention Draco is in Gryffindor now)

I raised my hand in the air, and McGonagall walked over to our desk.

"Professor McGonagall, we might have a problem with our quills." I showed her my partially-transfigured quill and Ron's exploded quill.

"I shall get you another quill to practice on, Mr. Weasley," McGonagall sighed as she transfigured my half-pencil back into a quill. When she left, I quickly got back to work on practicing again.

A wad of paper hit Hermione's head. She uncoupled it. The paper read:

I found a spell in the library. That replicates the effects of an invisibility cloak cover a small area. We can use it to steal a love potion from Snape's classroom.

-Draco Malfoy

Hermione smiled. Finally,Weasley-Senpai would notice her, and all she needed was so e help forcm Draco!

Hermione stopped moving. She could feel Harry nudging her. He guestuered toward her quill. It had turned a fiery quickly cast a charm on it to turn it back to normal. She went back to turning it into a pencil.

 **OMG I M so sorry I didnt mention that Draco is in Gryffindor! In this story he really didnt want 2 be associated with his bad dad so he wanted 2 B put in Gryffindor! Bye!**


End file.
